


Show me Love

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Why did Abigail and Jack leave the Camp?
Relationships: John Marston & Hosea Matthews
Kudos: 2





	Show me Love

John and I sitting in my tend on my bed. Side by side. He's not doing well. The tent is closed too, since he said he would like to talk to me. Alone.

,,So what's wrong John?" I ask carefully.

,,Abigail left me. Last week. That's why Jack and Abigail are gone. It was just weird. Especially with me and Jack. And somehow I stopped loving her two months ago." He Sighs.

,,I haven't gotten love for a long time. No kisses and no sex. I'm under-fucked. She just didn't get along with what I was." He says quietly.

,,I understand that John. I know this all too well. My last kiss, my last relationship and my last sex I had twenty years ago John. Well back then, I was even younger. Now I am 75 years old and an old man. Who else wants me now? Right! None. I'm going to die lonely. But you John, you'll find the right one." I explain.

,,Wow that's hard. But don't say that Hosea. You may be old, but you're still pretty and you're a gentleman." I hear John whispering.

I look him in the eye confused. Does he mean it seriously? But I don't get an answer. At least not in words. Suddenly I feel his soft lips on my. I can't reciprocate the kiss because it's over too quickly and I was just too surprised. But then he kisses me again. I tenderly reply to the kiss. His arms are placed around my neck.

I gently stroke his scars with my index finger after we have separated from each other. He sighs and leans towards the touch. It seems to be doing him good. I bend forward, and kiss carefully his scars.

,,Hm Hosea. That feels so good." He Sighs.

I can't hide a grin. I kiss him again. During the passionate tongue kiss I feel my great friend getting hard down there and building a tent. John's hand caress my cock through the fabric.

,,You like it." John grins.

I have to moan. I open his shirt and drop it on the floor. Then I bend down, and gently bite into his right nipple. He acknowledges this with a loud groan. Then the grip around my cock gets a little firmer. A loud moan comes out of my mouth. Damn. John makes me wild. We take the rest cloths of each other and throw it on the ground.

John bends down, and bites gently into the tip of my cock. A loud groan escapes me. How good that my tent is a little further away from the others. Then he slowly takes me in the mouth. I feel like I'm about to come. It just feels too good. Normally I could hold on longer, but I just haven't felt anything like this for too long.  
And John knows that.

While he pampers my cock with tongue and teeth, he massages my balls with his hand. Oh damn. I'm holding on to his hair. Just before I come, he stops and looks at me grinning.

,,Do you have anything here, that it's not so painful?" he whispers.

I nod. Then I get a small glass of bear fat out of the drawer. He turns around. Immediately I understand that I should take him. I rub three of my fingers with the bear fat. Then I put it next to me.

,,Are you sure?" I ask.

,,Yes do it!" He say restless.

I slowly push one of my fingers into his hole. John shrugs. I wait a short time before I moving my finger slowly. Then I push a second finger into him. He shrugs again. When I also take the third finger after a time, he breathes in the air with pain. I kiss his neck to distract him while I fuck him with my fingers. 

When I realize that it is enough, I slowly pull my fingers back, and rub myself some bear fat on my cock. Then I massage my cock briefly before I position myself. I slowly slide into John, who lies below me on all fours. He moans with pain and partly with lust. When I'm all in him, we both moan. I give him some time to get used to it. 

,,C'mon take me Hosea." he begs.

I start to thrust into him slow. We moan alternately. I notice that I'm not far away. I Don't last long.

,,C'mon Hosea take me." He moans in a deep voice that gives me goosebumps. And let my great friend become even harder.

I thrust into him wild, hard, fast. I litteraly destroy him with my bumps. He loves it, and I love it. 

,,Oh yes Hosea I'm close!" He moans.

I'm not faar away too. Then I hit his point. His moan was nearly a scream. 

,,There again Hosea!" 

After Eight more hard punches where I hit his spot again and again, we both come at the same time. John falls flat on the bed, and I land on him. My dick still deep in him.

,,Oh John that was amazing." I say breathless.

,,Oh yes." He Sighs.

I slowly pull out og him, wich makes him sigh. Then I lay next to him. He covers us with the blanket. We look deep in our eyes.

,,I love you. And I only wanna be with you Hosea." Whispers John.

I look at him in surprise.

,,I love you too. And I only wanna be with you too. But do you really want to be with me?" I say surprised.

,,Yes I love you. Age is just a number." he grins.

Then He kisses me tenderly before we fall asleep cuddled tightly.


End file.
